Silver Nuisance
by Elkica
Summary: Yaoi FFVII: Advent Children, Yazoo/Cloud, Cloud/Yazoo.Yazoo is bored and restless and when he is about to have fun, Cloud on his misfortune or luck spoils the pleasure for Yazoo. And Yazoo just has to get even.


**A.N.:** Bunny attack at the Reunion. Don't ask. Let's just say that Loz, Kadaj and Sephiroth don't like Cloud and don't understand the fuss about him while Yazoo does.

**Warning**: yaoi, graphical smut and no plot

Beta-ed by wonderful Diluain.

* * *

**Silver Nuisance**

Yazoo leaned on the railing of the small balcony, his silver, long hair falling forward, his gaze searching the small, barren yard for his older brother Loz. He was bored, very bored and restless, and as so many times before, he just wanted to go out and… kill something.

Why did the life-stream have to reject them, giving them punishment in the form of redemption?

Giving him a life without that annoying, whiny, high voice in his head that constantly demanded things from him? Now that there were only his thoughts in his mind, he kind of missed it, missed the purpose that it had given him. He needed the purpose, damn it, he needed the goal, something to scheme, lie and steal for – and there was nothing.

His gaze found Loz, who was fiddling with his beloved motorbike. Loz didn't need a purpose, he was quite happy as long he had his motorbike at his side and something to eat, and if by any chance that something to eat was a big, greasy roast, Loz was not only quite happy, he was overjoyed.

And Kadaj. Kadaj had found a new obsession. Sephiroth. He was trying to get as much on Sephiroth as he could, old records, the old folk tales, it didn't matter, as long as it was Sephiroth-related, Kadaj was all ears. Right now he was probably at Rufus' door again, demanding, begging Rufus to give him access to the Shinra's archive. Not that Rufus would do that, he enjoyed taunting Kadaj too much.

"Loz, where is Bubble?" Yazoo hoped that Loz, who was quite good with the mechanic, had fixed his Bubble (that was what he had named his beloved bike), because he needed to get out of this house in this god forsaken place in which Midgar's residents had exiled them. "Have you fixed it?"

Loz turned around, his gaze zoomed on Yazoo. "Yeah, it's in the garage."

Yazoo grabbed the railing, swung over it and elegantly landed on the ground, one floor below. "Good. I'm going to take a ride."

"But Yazoo," Loz had an almost whining tone in his voice. "It's getting dark. You know what happened the last time?"

"Oh, yeah," Yazoo knew perfectly well what had happened last time. He had found a large, strong dragon-looking monster, which had given him a hour-long exercise and which has also, with a swing of his tail, made his bike useless. He'd had to walk home, pushing his Bubble for almost sixteen kilometers and as if that hadn't been enough, after he finally managed to came home, all dirty and a little bloody, for almost a half- hour, he'd had Loz wrapped around his body, crying into his shoulder, then following him around wringing his hands. And as much as Yazoo found that annoying and funny at the same time, when Loz was such a bulky man; he knew that if he went out, even if nothing happened, Loz would probably act the same. But he had to go out, he had to get rid of this restlessness, of the energy that threatened to burst.

Of course that was another option of getting rid of that energy -- he cast an appreciative gaze up and down Loz's muscular body-- but somehow he felt that Loz wouldn't take that well. He still remember what had happened when Kadaj, in one of his special states, had climbed into Loz's bed and started to feel him up. Loz had beaten the crap out of Kadaj and then Loz had cried for almost three days over what he had done. Who knew what they had done to Loz and what kind of crap he had gone through, Yazoo didn't remember anything beyond Loz, Kadaj and he being together and on the run, and he still didn't know on the run from what, but he suspected that Loz did. So, no, that option didn't come into consideration. "You worry too much."

"Yazoo."

"What?" Yazoo was already at the door of their garage, he looked over his shoulder.

"Will you be back soon?"

"I'll try." Yazoo went through the garage door and pushed his slick, green motorcycle out.

"Yazoo."

"What?" Yazoo mounted his bike.

"Take care of the Bubble."

"Of course." Yazoo started the ignition and added the gas. He was off, leaving a cloud of smoke and a coughing Loz behind.

Xxx

Nothing. There was nothing. Not one fucking monster, not even one fucking pathetic little one. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Yazoo was getting frustrated. Very frustrated. Frustrated enough to go and drive into the Midgar in the hopes that he would find a human being stupid enough to try to attack him.

He parked his bike in the first dirty, narrow alley, hid it behind the dumpster, then flipped his long, silver hair back and unzipped his leather coat to his chest, he exposed his collar-bone, like a flash of his skin would hide the malicious aura that surrounded him.

He wandered through the town, he didn't know what time it was, but it was dark and pretty quiet and the only one that he encountered was an old hag that glared at him like he was the ugliest thing alive, which of course was not true.

He was beautiful.

He saw a group of noisy, drunken men coming his way and the corners of his lips curved up. Here it was at last, his stress relief.

The men came closer, their eyes on Yazoo, they looked like a pack of slavering hyenas that had spotted their prey, they slowly made a circle around Yazoo.

Yazoo could feel the rush of adrenaline at the thought of what was coming next. He patted his Velvet Nightmare, the gun that was fastened at his hip under his coat, not that he would need it. His gaze traveled over the mob, they were a bunch of weaklings, something that he had for an appetizer, never for a main course, but they would just have to do.

"Hello, there." A brown-haired man with a beard stepped forward as the leader, a little closer to Yazoo. "What's a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this at this hour?"

"Looking for a man like you." Yazoo relaxed his shoulder, his eyes alert, he waited for their next move.

"You found me." The men lessened the distance between them one meter.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I was you," a voice sounded from Yazoo's left and when the owner of the voice stepped from the shadows, the weak light from the street lamp revealed blonde, spiked hair and a youthful face.

"Look." Somebody from the mob pointed at Cloud. "Another one. There are two now to go around. It's our lucky night."

"Shut up, fool. Don't you know who that is?"

"A pretty b-"

"It's Cloud Strife." The leader of the mob withdrew, he jerked his head for the others to follow him.

"Boys, you better go home." Cloud was three steps away from Yazoo.

"Yes, Mr. Strife."

Yazoo watched them go and when they had disappeared around the corner, he turned and narrowed his eyes at Cloud.

He was about to have fun.

How dare Cloud scare away his prey?

"You too, Yazoo. Go home." Cloud turned away.

Yazoo's gaze was glued to Cloud's retreating back. "No."

"You shouldn't even be here," Cloud threw over his shoulder, not even bothering to stop.

Maybe not, but he was here now and if not for Cloud, he would, right now, be blowing off some steam. Yazoo stomped after Cloud.

"Go home, Yazoo."

"No."

Cloud sighed, but he didn't stop or do anything thing to change Yazoo's mind.

Cloud walked, Yazoo three, four steps behind him, in silence, the only sound in semi-dark, dirty streets was the echo of their steps.

They came to Tifa's bar, Cloud disappeared through the entrance door, the voices of drunken men singing an old drinking song for a moment broke the silence in the street, but when the door closed behind Cloud the silence descended again.

Yazoo stood there, he tilted his head, his eyes on the windows of the second floor.

The light in the second window from the left lit up and he could see a shadow of the spikey-haired man , moving around.

Yazoo pouted and with his finger he tapped his lower lip. Maybe he could… He shook his head. It was a stupid idea. But… since that day in the desert, that little race with Cloud, when their beasts got Cloud and would have made short work of him, if not for Kadaj's order to withdraw, the sight of Cloud had managed to pump his blood a little quicker in his veins. Not that he knew why, because –he had to face it- even though Cloud was their nii-san, and the local hero, who had saved the world three times, which definitely was a weird, repetitive accident, deep inside, Cloud was still a whiny little child.

Yazoo jumped up, with a graceful move he ended on the ledge of Cloud's window, the weak light illuminating the side of his body and face. He sat down, his eyes lost in the distance, he waited until the movements in the room stopped, the light turned off and the shallow breathing filled the room behind him. Then he carefully opened the window and without a sound climbed through it.

Cloud's room was a little closet with only enough room for a bed, a low cabinet and a nightstand.

Yazoo in two steps ended by the bed, in the weak light that came through the window he looked down at Cloud. The local hero who couldn't even sense that somebody was in his room. He crouched down, he inched closer, their noses almost touched.

Blue eyes opened, they stared calmly back at Yazoo.

Yazoo stared back.

Then those mako blue eyes closed and Cloud turned on his side, away from Yazoo.

Yazoo's mouth transformed into a thin line. How dare Cloud to turn away from him, didn't he know that he was dangerous, that insanity ran in his family?

Yazoo with a cat-like leap jumped on Cloud, he used the fact that Cloud was covered with a blanket to his throat; he successfully trapped Cloud beneath him. He closed the distance between their faces. "You should never turn your back on somebody like me, Cloud."

"What do you want, Yazoo?" Cloud's voice was calm, but his blue eyes were cautiously observing Yazoo, waiting for what Yazoo's next movement would be.

Yazoo smiled, one of his creepy, small smiles. Their noses bumped. "I want to play."

"Go and play, then. I'm sure that Marlene or Denzel would be happy to lend some of their toys to you."

"Making fun of me, are you? Yazoo narrowed his eyes at Cloud. He would have to do something about that.

Cloud shifted under the blanket like he is trying to get his arms free.

Yazoo smirked at the way Cloud seemed to get more and more uncomfortable under his scrutiny. He leaned over Cloud, he dominated in Cloud's vision and then he pressed his lips against Cloud's.

Cloud gasped in surprise and Yazoo took the opportunity. He pushed his tongue into Cloud's mouth and tasted Cloud and it was everything that he expected and more. And then Cloud reciprocated it and it became even more, so much more. His gloved hands embraced Cloud's face, he tilted it and deepened the kiss.

And it seemed like the kiss was going on forever, until the need for air forced Yazoo to unglue his lips from Cloud's. He caressed Cloud's cheeks, then slid down, his fingers wrapped around Cloud's neck, with his thumbs he caressed the soft skin. It would be so easy to tighten his grip, to snap Cloud's throat, to break Cloud like a puppet.

"Yazoo."

Yazoo focused his gaze through his silver bangs on Cloud's questioning gaze. "I can hurt you."

"You can try." Cloud wiggled his right arm from under the blanket and entangled it into Yazoo's long hair. He pulled Yazoo down in a deep kiss.

Yazoo let Cloud dominate the kiss for a minute before he took over. His hands in the meanwhile pulled, tugged on the blanket until Cloud's body, dressed only in a pair of loose pants was free of its cover.

Cloud's free hand started to fuss with the belts of Yazoo's arm-shields.

Yazoo ran his fingers over Cloud's chest, over Cloud's abs, over muscles that contracted under his touch. Compare to Kadaj, Cloud's body was more toned, harder, almost like Loz's, not that he ever touched Loz that way.

Yazoo's arm-shields and the belts attached on them fell on the bed beside them and after Cloud managed to pull the zipper of Yazoo's leathered coat open, his fingers were on the zipper of Yazoo's pants, he opened it.

Yazoo's fingers traveled down the fine hair that led to Cloud's groin, under the waistband of Cloud's slacks. He wrapped his fingers around Cloud's erection, his green, cat-like eyes found Cloud's.

Cloud's hand stopped on its way under Yazoo's pants, he pushed against Yazoo's hand, his cheeks colored pink and his lips opened in a moan.

Yazoo felt like the vibration of that moan traveled down his spine directly into his already hard cock, the edge of the zipper pressed painfully against his flesh. He ended the kiss and pulled himself into a kneeling position, both his legs on either side of Cloud's hips. His chest like Cloud's moved in a quick succession and his face had to be flushed like Cloud's too.

They stayed unmovable like that for the moment, their breathing heavy and labored with desire and then Yazoo took a deep breath, he picked his arm-shields' belts and with a slow precision he tied a compliant Cloud by his wrists to the head of the bed.

And then he climbed off the bed and, under Cloud's close scrutiny, slowly and sensually got rid of his boots, socks, his pants and his gloves, finger by finger, leaving his wide opened coat on.

"Why me?" Cloud pulled himself higher on the pillow.

"Why not?" Yazoo cast a glimpse in Cloud's direction, before his gaze went to the nightstand. He needed something to use as a lube and he suspected that he might find something useful in the nightstand's drawer. He patted his cock that jutted out and painfully demanded attention. _Soon, darling, soon. _

"We are not what you might call 'friends.'"

"So what?" Yazoo opened the drawer and bingo, there was a jar of Vaseline and wet tissues, every man's essentials. He pulled Vaseline out and climbed on the bed.

"Nothing, just saying." Cloud wrapped his fingers around the belt and tested its strength.

Yazoo sat on Cloud's pelvis, he slid his ass over Coud's groin, the touch sending sizzling pleasure up his spine.

Cloud groaned and arched his spine.

Yazoo opened the jar and with fingers scooped out a heap of grease. He knew how to prepare a man for a fuck and how to fuck a man, he had a lot of practice with Kadaj, but why couldn't he, for a change, try something new? Kadaj never let him bottom, he had possessively held that position since their first clumsy tumbling, not that lately there was any tumbling between them, Kadaj was too busy with Rufus' little friend and begging and his newly found obsession – Sephiroth and Rufus- for that.

With his hand Yazoo sneaked down, a light pat on his cock and then down further still.

He rubbed his entrance, then slid one slick fingers inside.

Hmmm. It felt good.

Cloud's eyes traveled down Yazoo's body, they stopped at Yazoo's hand.

"You like what you see, don't you? His eyes hooded, Yazoo leaned forward, his silver long hair swung forward with his motion; he leaned with his left hand on Cloud's chest, while he pushed a second finger into himself. He gasped.

Cloud swallowed, his eyes found Yazoo.

"Don't you?" Yazoo pushed his fingers deeper. He started to fuck himself with quick, jerky motions.

"Yes."

"Good." Yazoo pushed a third finger inside himself. _Oh, god. That was tight._

"Yazoo?"

"Shut up." He was concentrating here. Yazoo shifted his fingers, he scissored with them until he decided that he was prepared enough. He pulled his fingers out and took a new heap of grease, he smeared it over Cloud's erection.

"Yazoo."

"Hmm." Yazoo positioned himself, his weight on the calves that framed Cloud's hips, he lined up Cloud's hard cock with his entrance.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Yazoo narrowed his eyes at Cloud and rubbed the head of Cloud's erection over his entrance.

"No," Cloud's replay was more a moan than speech.

"Than shut up and cooperate." Yazoo pushed down until Cloud was to the sheathed to the hilt in him. His lips parted in a groan. Damn, why did Kadaj enjoy this so much? And why did Kadaj made it look like it was the most wonderful, pleasurable thing on the face of the planet?

Yazoo sat there on Cloud, his breath laboured, the enormous cock inside him splitting him apart and he didn't believe that he would ever be able to move again. But then Cloud shifted under him, moved his pelvis and that huge cock bumped against something and it was glorious. And suddenly it was easy to move, to lift himself up and then drop down again, angling his pelvis, searching for that feeling.

And it was there again.

Yazoo put his palm against Cloud's chest, while he wrapped the other's one fingers around his erection, he started a succession of lifts and descents on Cloud's hot cock; he was lost in the friction, lost in the pleasure, lost in the sensation of having Cloud deep inside him.

Moans filled the room, a thin layer of perspiration covered their bodies, and the air seemed so heavy.

And damn, Yazoo was almost there, he lifted himself and dropped down, hard, almost there, he pushed himself up and then dropped down, his fingers wrapped more tightly around his erection, he pumped it faster, harder.

Cloud's glazed blue found Yazoo's green ones; their eyes held each other in an intense embrace.

And then Yazoo came, the white jet spilled on Cloud's abdomen, his muscles squeezed around Cloud, he pulled Cloud with him.

He fell on Cloud, he pressed his cheek against Cloud's collarbone, silver hair sticking on his forehead and temples.

"Could you… could you untie me."

"No." Yazoo pulled himself up and off of Cloud's soft cook and then he snuggled closer to Cloud. He put his head on Cloud's shoulder and with his fingers he started to draw a pattern on the skin of Cloud's neck and a part of Cloud's chest. "I still have to get even for your chasing away what might have been my evening entertainment. So I will probably just leave you like this when I go home."

And Yazoo did, after half an hour of snuggling close to Cloud, he left Cloud tied on bed, with the anticipation that maybe when their paths crossed again, Cloud would want to take his revenge, and if not, he would just have to drop by whenever the restlessness visited again, because he had found a perfect way and a perfect partner to spend that energy with.


End file.
